Oops I did it again
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Shouyou Hinata nunca imaginó el tipo de vida que tendría: prostituirse para pagar su deuda o de lo contrario su hermana menor correrá con la misma suerte. Tobio Kageyama desde pequeño conoce a Hinata y poco a poco se fue encaprichando con él, por lo que apenas vio la oportunidad para tenerle la tomó. Porque desde antes le deseaba y vaya que le fue difícil esperar para tenerle.


**Haikyuu! no me pertenece, escribo por mera diversión.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Un pequeño de cabellos naranjas temblaba mientras abrazaba contra su pecho un bulto, se hallaba en un callejón, sorbió su nariz a la vez que hipaba.

Ese era Shouyou Hinata, un pequeño que a la edad de seis años sus padres murieron dejándolo en la orfandad junto a su hermanita Natsu, que en aquel entonces solo tenía un año de edad, y quien ahora tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento. La razón por la que estaba dentro de una caja en un sucio callejón era porque después de la muerte de sus padres ellos no contaban con parientes o conocidos que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos por lo que Shouyou terminó en la calle junto a su hermana menor, ya llevaban en esa situación dos años, dos largos años en los que robó, mendigó e hizo todo lo posible para que Natsu tuviera algo que comer. Pero ahora ella, de tres años, estaba muy enferma, tenía fiebre y no dejaba de gemir del dolor, era una tarde muy fría, la cobija rota que les cubría no era suficiente para mitigar el frío. El pelirrojo la mecía entre sus brazos intentando que dejara de llorar o sino los servicios infantiles terminarían por encontrarlos y separarlos, y él no quería perder a su ahora única familia pero ella no dejaba de hacerlo.

Shouyou comenzaba a sentir miedo, no tenía los medios para llevar a su hermanita con un doctor, si lo hacía probablemente los enviarían a un orfanato y los separarían. Por ello había comenzado a llorar junto a ella por su temor de perderle. Lloraba cuando de pronto un ruido cercano le puso en alerta, se hizo un ovillo intentando esconderse de lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

Escuchaba unos pasos acercarse hasta donde estaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando de pronto escuchó una voz hablarle.

-¿Que haces aquí niño?- era un hombre de mirada amable, Shouyou abrazó mas fuerte a Natsu e hizo ademán de protegerla del desconocido provocándole una risa al otro-¿Donde están tus padres?

Shouyou apretó los labios antes de hablar.

-M-Mis p-papás murieron...- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Ya veo, ¿y porque lloras?- le preguntó mientras se agachaba para verle mejor.

-M-Mi herman-nita está muy enferma y no puedo llevarla con un doctor o nos encontrarán y nos separarán y no quiero eso.- respondió finalmente llorando a todo pulmón al igual que la pequeña entre sus brazos.

El hombre acarició los cabellos anaranjados del pequeño, Hinata levantó la mirada aun llorando.

-Yo puedo ayudarte: curaré a tu hermana, les alimentaré, les daré una cama caliente y los cuidaré pero tendrás que trabajar para mí, ¿entiendes?

El niño lo pensó un momento, recordaba que sus padres siempre le advirtieron que no debía de irse con desconocidos pero ellos ya no estaban ahí para cuidarlos y él no podía seguir así, al ver a su hermana llorar a causa de su enfermedad fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión, después de todo el señor estaba prometiendoles que les cuidaría y la verdad es que desde hace días que no comía.

Asintió rápidamente y vio como el mayor sonreía, le ayudó a levantarse y le tomó de su mano sacándolo de aquel callejón.

-Prometo que nada les faltara de ahora en adelante.- dijo el señor mientras los subía a un automóvil, adentro también estaba un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que miró con indiferencia a los otros infantes.

Una vez subieron, partieron al lugar donde vivirían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Ese frío día de invierno sería el comienzo de su nueva vida.

El pequeño miraba curioso a su alrededor mientras aun cargaba a su hermanita, el otro niño que iba con ellos les miraba de reojo con recelo lo que hizo enojar a Hinata.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó molesto.

-Nada. - respondió el otro apartando la mirada.

-Tobio, esa no es manera de hablarle a tus nuevos amigos.- dijo el señor Kageyama, quien fue quien les rescató.

Tobio bufó y se fue corriendo a otra habitación.

-Disculpa a mi hijo, no le agradan los demás niños.- explicó al menor. Se dirigieron hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo y al entrar vieron a un chico de cabellos grises.-Shouyou, te presento a Sugawara, a partir de hoy él les cuidara, ¿entendido?

El pequeño asintió en respuesta, el peligris se acercó hasta él y le acarició la cabeza maternalmente.

-Un gusto conocerte Shouyou, puedes decirme Suga, ¿si?

Una vez el pelirrojo entró en confianza con el otro, el señor Kageyama se vio forzado a irse no sin antes decirle a Suga que debía de enseñarle a Hinata cual sería su trabajo a partir de ahora, la expresión alegre del joven desapareció en cuanto escuchó eso. Después de unos segundos habló.

-¿Tienes hambre Shouyou?- le preguntó sonriente.

* * *

Shouyou, ya con diez años de edad, tarareaba mientras limpiaba las mesas del lugar, el local se encontraba cerrado debido a que aun no era hora de abrir, por lo que podía limpiar las mesas a gusto.

Veía de reojo como Suga perseguía a una traviesa Natsu de cinco años que se escondía bajo las mesas, las risas del peligris y la pelirroja llenaban el solitario lugar, el mayor de los Hinata sonrió antes de volver la vista hacia enfrente encontrándose con otro niño.

Saltó a causa de la sorpresa.

-Me asustaste, Tobio.- se quejó. El mencionado ni se disculpó.

-Juguemos.- ordenó mientras le mostraba un balón. Hinata apretó los labios dudoso, quería aceptar pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar de limpiar aquí y luego ir a la cocina a lavar los platos.- explicó dándose la vuelta, el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-Juguemos.- volvió a decir pero esta vez con un tono mas fuerte, el pelirrojo se enojó ante la terquedad del otro.

-Que no, Bakayama.- dicho eso se giró y le mostró la lengua, Tobio se enojó.

-Juguemos, es una orden.- con un pie pisó con fuerza demostrando que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, casi en un berrinche. Suga se acercó preocupado a interferir.

-Shouyou, ve a jugar con Tobio, yo terminaré de limpiar por ti, ¿sí?- le mostró una sonrisa intentando convencerlo, el menor hizo un mohín.

-Pero si no lo hago me podrían echar.- dijo triste, ya le habían dicho que si no cumplía con su trabajo de limpiar podían echarlo a la calle junto a su hermana.

Suga le revolvió los cabellos.

-Ve, será un secreto, ¿no es así, Tobio?- le preguntó sonriente al otro niño, que después de entender que podría jugar con Shouyou, asintió rápidamente.-No se diga mas, vayan a jugar.

Ambos niños asintieron sonriendo y se fueron corriendo del lugar compitiendo por quien llegaba primero al patio.

* * *

-¿P-Podría repetirlo por favor?- decía Hinata aun sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Has ascendido de puesto Shouyou.- le informó el señor Kageyama, estaban en la oficina de él, el pelirrojo estaba sentado frente al adulto y, en una esquina de la habitación, se hallaba Tobio con expresión seria observando en silencio la conversación entre los otros dos.

-Si, eso lo entendí pero ¿porque a ese?- preguntó ligeramente asustado y molesto.

El mayor encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Cuando te ayudé a ti, y también a tu hermana, te dije que te daría todo si a cambio trabajabas para mí, cumplí con mi palabra ahora tu debes de cumplir con la tuya.

-Si pero...

-Cuando eras niño solo podía darte pequeños trabajos como limpiar pero ahora que ya eres mas grande realizarás la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí.- explicó con frialdad, Hinata estaba aterrado ante la situación en la que se hallaba, le estaban diciendo que ahora debía de entretener a los clientes y prostituirse, ¿como es que nunca se había dado cuenta de la clase de sitio en el que se encontraba?

-Pero...- intentaba negarse a ese destino pero el amable hombre que le había salvado de niño nunca había existido.-No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo, tú solo eres un objeto mas aquí, tu amistad con Tobio no era mas que otro trabajo para ti, debías de entretenerlo pero ahora debes de pagar por todo lo que les hemos dado a Natsu y a ti. Ella tiene diez años, la edad para el debut es a los quince, si no te apresuras a pagar su deuda no tendré otro remedio mas que presentarla también.- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Shouyou frunció el ceño y golpeó el escritorio con los puños.

-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó furioso, el adulto sonrió victorioso.

-Entonces consigue el dinero, tienes cinco años antes de que ella tenga su debut, si no lo consigues para ese entonces ya sabes que es lo que le espera a tu linda hermana.

Shouyou se sentía acorralado, por ningún motivo dejaría que le hicieran eso a su hermana, la protegería por cualquier medio, incluso si eso significaba que ahora debía de vender su cuerpo.

Agachó la cabeza derrotado.

-¿Entonces?

-De acuerdo.- dijo el pelirrojo aguantando sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Bien, mañana empieza tu preparación para tu debut. Puedes retirarte.

Shouyou abandonó la habitación lleno de impotencia, Tobio dirigió su mirada hacia su padre, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero el adulto se lo impidió.

-Acostúmbrate a esto Tobio, sé que no te interesa encargarte del negocio pero tarde o temprano lo harás.

* * *

Pasaron meses desde esa conversación, desde ese día donde le dieron la peor noticia del mundo.

Ahora Shouyou se estaba vistiendo para su debut en el local, Nishinoya le había explicado como estaría el asunto: le presentarían a los clientes como si fuera un nuevo objeto en el menú para que luego ellos compitieran ofreciendo un precio para ser quien le "estrenaran" primero.

Shouyou vestía un mini short de cuero con detalles en violeta rojizo al igual que el pequeño chaleco que llevaba puesto sin cerrar para mostrar la blusa de red que tenia debajo permitiendo ver su plano abdomen, un collar le rodeaba el cuello y un par de botas a juego con el conjunto.

Suspiró mientras le llevaban al lugar donde su vida cambiaría por completo, le hicieron esperar atrás de un telón.

-¡Con ustedes: "Little Sunshine"!- después de escuchar su nombre artístico, el telón se abrió permitiéndole al público, que eran solo hombres, verle. Todos aplaudieron y chiflaron mientras le gritaban cosas subidas de tono. Totalmente asqueroso desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

-¿Quien quiere iniciar?- preguntó el presentador empezando la subasta.

-¡Exijo exclusividad!- una voz resonó sorprendiendo a todos, sobretodo a Shouyou que la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Acaso dijo exclusividad? -se escuchaban susurros de sorpresa, cuando alguien exigía exclusividad los demás sabían que no había modo alguno de meterse con la persona que ha sido solicitada por un cliente para dicho contrato.

Todos los presentes dirigieron la vista hacia el escenario donde se encontraba la persona que había gritado, los reflectores iluminaban a una persona a la que el menor conocía demasiado bien.

Era Tobio.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **La verdad tenía escrito esto desde hace meses pero no me había animado a editarlo y subirlo, hoy aproveché y lo hice (?)**

 **Este fic será un two-shot, estará relacionado a otros one-shots, uno Asanoya y otro Levyaku, los cuales subiré** **después pero no será necesario leerlos todos, son independientes uno del otro.**

 **Perdón si hay incoherencias o faltas de ortografía que se me pasaron por alto.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
